what_if_there_was_a_being_above_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Afterlife Class
Afterlife Lordship The user has authority and duty in the Afterlife, a place where the souls of the all recently departed go. Exact conditions of the dead vary depending of the pantheon, but every soul arrives there, and while some may face punishment, others may be rewarded. User is able to command the dead, and have powers related to life, and death, souls in general as well as power to bind and restrict (dead are expected to stay there after all). Some may have duties and powers related to Death and bringing the souls where they belong. Other Titles Associated with: * Afterlife Dominion/Sovereignty/Supremacy Powers: * Afterlife Guardian - User is or can transform into a afterlife guardian/protector, figure/entity that preserves the balance in the afterlife. Afterlife Guardians are in charge of preserving and keeping the balance between the living and dead such as keeping the dead from bothering or troubling the living, ensuring souls go and stay were they belong in the afterlife and much more. Unlike afterlife lords they usually don't control or rule the afterlife in question, rather they simply keep things intact and prevent troublesome souls from harming the balance set in place by the actual ruler. * Afterlife Manipulation - The user is able to control the afterlife. This includes places such as Heaven, Hell, purgatory, the Underworld and other places that could be considered the afterlife. The user can manipulate afterlife places and everything in them to their liking. ** Afterlife Border - User can control the movement/communication over the border between life and death, allowing the living/dead to communicate over it, taking them to the other side from where they are (by force if necessary), or prevent the movement to either direction, effectively either dooming the target to never die/pass on or making their death irreversible. ** Afterlife Creation - User can create afterlives; realms where the dead go after death, including realms of ultimate pleasure, ultimate damnation, something in between, etc. ** Afterlife Marking - User can leave a supernatural imprint/mark that determines which afterlife (if any) the target goes to after they die, allowing them to be judged/sorted easily and send to where a persons soul will go for there final rest. Some targets may have a mark that either prevents them from passing on and/or sends them to nothingness/oblivion when they die. * Binding - User is able to bind, imprison, paralyse and/or otherwise stop targets moving normally and possibly completely freezing them where they were. Can be achieved using various means including energy-based or physical restrains or mental effects. * Communing - The user is capable of bringing spirits back into solid space who still have unfinished business to take care of with the living. The communer has little to no control which spirits he brings back and doesn't know what unfinished business may be. ** Bring people back as spirits ** Communicate with the dead. * Guardianship - Guardians are often those who are of noble birth or a high position of great historical or legendary importance. They have taken/been given responsibility to defend, protect and, if needed, avenge the focus of their protection, which can be an object, place, concept, or person (throne/crown, village/gate/country/planet, love/good/harmony, royal heir/chosen prophet, etc.) among other things. To do this, they gain enhanced physical and mental capabilities, many additional mystical or magical abilities, and often specific weapons/tools that allow them to perform superhuman or supernatural feat to help their cause. Universal: ** In some universes, guardians do not deal with other worldly issues but issues in their own world. ** Guardians may need to complete a series of challenges or tasks in or to be chosen. ** Some guardians may play a part within a prophecy. ** Some guardians may posses a unique power. ** Some may be chosen to be guardians due to their bloodline, or heritage. ** Some may choose to be guardians due to their sense of justice. ** Some guardians may be blessed with the spirit of the chosen one before him/her. ** Guardians often play a key role in many lives as their actions often determine the fate of a group of people, nation, the entire world, and more ** Some guardians may not be in prophecies, but still play a key factor of what is at stake. (Ex: Characters such as Mega Man X or Dante. Though they are of not legendary concepts, they are basically the centre of the fate of what they stand for.) ** Enhanced Combat/Supernatural Combat: Become skilled in multiple forms of combat. *** Weapon Proficiency: Become proficient with any weapon. **** Magic Weaponry: Possess weaponry that wields powerful magic. **** Personal Weaponry: Possess a certain weapon that only belongs to the guardian. ** Enhanced Charisma: Cull the fear in individual hearts & minds and rally the courage to follow within others. *** Companion Allegiance: Form binding ties with steadfast allies. **** Taming: not only erect a close bond with individuals but also with potential steeds. *** Heroism Inducement: Clear away all fear or doubt to inspires to push forward. ** Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition: One's physical and mental prowess are beyond the limits of one's kind. ** Enhanced Senses: Natural senses are increased. *** Danger Intuition: Sense immediate threats. *** Supernatural Detection: Gain insight on abnormal activities. ** Indomitable Will: Possess a powerful will that cannot be broken. *** Fear Masking/Fearlessness: Cannot feel fear. ** Living Embodiment: Become a physical entity of a certain concept or idea. (Ex: Link being the physical embodiment of courage.) ** Pure/Strong Heart: Possess a strong noble heart that cannot be bounded by corruption. ** Strong Soul: Possess a great independent spirit. * Necromancy - The user's magical abilities revolve around manipulating the dead, death, the death-force and/or souls for good (i.e., resurrecting the dead), evil (in various ways) or neither. Users can also use communicate with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily – for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. Many practitioners find a way to cheat death one way or another, whether by becoming some form of undead creature or by bypassing their own ability to die. ** Death Empowerment - Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by the deaths of others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the dying or even slow or stop ageing. ** Death Sense - The user can sense the coming of death, determining when someone is dead or dying or if others have died in a specific location. This may extend to seeing the names and lifespans of those who's faces the user sees. * Ectoplasm Manipulation -User can create, shape and manipulate extra-planar energy called ecytoplasm, which comes from the roots ektos''meaning “outside” and ''plasma meaning “something formed or molded”, as such it can be understood as a variable-state form of matter-energy coming from planes beyond the physical. Its form can range from raw seething energy, a misty vapour, a viscous gelatin, a bundle of fine threads, a living membrane or a fine, fabric-like tissue, that can also be solidified and used for material purposes. Because of its unstable, esoteric properties, ectoplasm reacts to normal matter/energy in unusual and useful ways, including being able to ignore most of them. Some mediums secrete or emit ectoplasm in order to facilitate communication with ghosts. Coating spiritual entities in ectoplasm may assist them in interacting with the physical plane. Ectoplasm itself is often valued as an ingredient in alchemical magic. * Life-Force Absorption - The user can absorb life-force/energy, vitality and health, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. As many superpowers are derived from life force, user may be able to absorb them from the targets. Any attacks derived from superpowers are also vulnerable to such abilities, as the energy and matter produced contains the user's life force, which can be drained and rendering the attack useless. Extended drain may result in extended or permanent effects, or even death. * Mediumship - User can view ghosts/spirits of deceased and communicate and/or interact with them, even if they have possessed inanimate objects/subjects/people. They are able to repel and run spirits away from an area, compel to employ an armada of ghosts, and may even view a visual conception of a spirit world in a trance if desired. * Reanimation - The user can animate corpses and dead beings, making them able to move and react. They are usually under the user's control, but because the corpses are likely mindless, they have to be carefully monitored. However, some users may be able to create sentient or semi-sentient undead. * Resurrection - The user can bring oneself and others back to life. * Soul Manipulation - User can manipulate the soul, the incorporeal and immortal essence of a living thing, souls are usually most obviously present in sentient beings. At some level all biological organisms have souls, and even non-biological entities (such as rivers and mountains) possess something that is analogous to a soul. Most users have to learn to control their own soul first and expand from there, some may be able to learn how to tap into the essence of everything living. * Summoning (deceased souls and/or corpses) - The user can transport person, creature, or object of choice by means of Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation or some other way. This may also result from a previous summoning contract, which creates a connection between the summon and summoner. High level users may not be bound by restrictions such as a contract, and can summon anything they want, including powerful beings or "familiar spirits" and often require strong mystic connections to where these entities reside. Users can call upon fairies, angels, demons, or animal spirits, just to name a few. The summoning can backfire, however, leading to any number of misfortunes, such as the summoned person, creature, or item causing harm to the summoner. ** Alternate Matter Materialisation - Ability to summon matter from alternate universes and possible futures/timelines. ** Animal Emerging '''- Ability to summon animals from user's body. ** '''Door Projection/Portal Creation - Ability to summon portals and gateways. ** Elemental Generation - Ability to summon elements. ** Living Factory - Ability to summon weapons, equipment and other tools from ones body. ** Materialised Guardian - Ability to summon a Guardian. ** Meteor Summoning - Ability to summon astrological rocks from outer space. ** Object Creation - Ability to summon objects from nothing. ** Over Run! - Ability to summon an army. ** Remote Teleportation - Summon anyone and anything by teleporting them remotely. ** Snake Den - Ability to summon snakes to attack. ** Soul Summoning - Ability to summon souls from beyond the grave. ** Spatial Displacement - Ability to summon an entire environment to the battlefield. ** Summon Bestowal - Ability to give powers to summons. ** Summon Energy Manipulation - Ability to manipulate the energies of summons. ** Summon Infusion - Ability to infuse any object with summoning capabilities. ** Summoning Mimicry - Ability to borrow power/appearance of summons. ** Weapon Summoning - Ability to summon weapons. ** Angel Summoning - Summon Angels. ** Conjuration - Summon using spells. ** Demon Summoning - Summon Demons. ** Dimensional Summoning - Summon things from other dimensions. ** Dragon Summoning - Summon Dragons ** Emphatic Summoning - Summon emphatic entities. ** Fictional Summoning - Summon any entity/object from fiction. ** God Summoning - Summon Deities. ** Image Summon - Summon entities from art and/or media. ** Jewel Summoning - Summon entities using magical jewels as a medium. ** Meta Summoning - Summon anything/everything. ** Name Evocation - Summon entities via their name. ** Undead Summoning - Summon undead. ** Banishment - very important, not being able to get rid of a summon has been the downfall of many users. ** Contract Bestowal - some live summons may require a contract to bring towards the summoner. ** Energy Circle Combat - some summons require a magic circle/symbol to bring forth the target. ** Space-Time Manipulation - summoning usually involves transporting target through the space-time continuum. * Death-Force Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate the essence of Death, which is present in all mortals throughout the universe and is the opposite power of Life-Force Manipulation; whereas Life-Force is the essence which allows life to flourish, Death-Force is that which causes things to wither, rot, weaken, and eventually die. They can sense and manipulate the essence that allows Death, Destruction, and Decay to exist throughout the universe, allowing them to control decayed matter or to request assistance from the dead. * Heaven Manipulation - The user is able to control the heavens and everything within, including the divine entities and angelic beings that may reside there. * Monetary Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate money, currency and wealth, including coinage, notes, gems/jewels and anything that is used as currency * Nether Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate Nether, the "Chthonian Element" that flows through the realms of the living, and the Dead. Nether is most known as the substance that makes up the Underworld, a subterranean dimension where all souls go when they pass on. Nether is very similar to Aether “the Celestial Element” in that it is from a Plane that exists between the planes of both matter, and energy. However, although it can partake in the nature of either substances, Nether is neither of these things. Despite being often considered "Death-Force" Nether is more than the source of what drains life away from living things, it is the destructive aspect of reality, the source and very concept of entropy and destruction, disasters and all degeneration in matter, energy and concepts. It is the power that makes possible and ensures severing the soul's connection to their mortal body, so they can pass onto the after life. It is also the power that summons and controls the souls of the deceased. Users of this power acknowledge that Nether exists in Elemental, Cosmic, and Spiritual forces. Nether exists in the cosmos as sort of a gateway between the land of the Living and the Dead, stretching out to anywhere where death has potential to occur. Like Aether, Nether is a Spiritual Element, which means it cannot be perceived by any physical sense. The only way Nether can be seen is if it were mixed with an Element of the Physical Realm (Most often Darkness, Fire, or Earth). ** Anti-Regeneration: Unmake healthy beings worsening healthy conditions. ** Cosmological Force Manipulation: Control Spiritual, Cosmic, and Elemental forces. *** Astral Manipulation: Being well adjusted to souls, users can control spiritual energy. *** Cosmic Manipulation: Control forces of the cosmos. *** Dark Energy Manipulation: Manipulate powerful and destructive forces of dark energy. *** Death-Force Manipulation: Gain immense power from the forces of death. *** Destructive Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of destructive energy. *** Elemental Manipulation: Control the forces of the physical and Nether Realms. **** Dark Element Manipulation: Control the dark-side of elements. *** Nothingness Manipulation: Control the power of oblivion. *** Non-Life Essence Manipulation: Control the essence of death/dead. ** Death Transcendence ** Entropy Manipulation: Manipulate entropic forces. *** Destruction: Collapse anything into oblivion. *** Decomposition Manipulation: Manipulate the rate of degeneration in all. *** Disaster Manipulation: Control the destructive forces of nature. ** Magic: Control the Mystical energies. *** Dark Arts: Wield dark magic. *** Epidemic Creation: Cause a rapid outbreak of any manner of afflictions. *** Inhibition Release: Unleash the darkest impulses in others. *** Necromancy: Magic involving the dead, life-force and/or souls. *** Omni-Negation: Designate whatever comes to face moot. *** Phenomenon Inducement: Project all manor of disruptive effects *** Transformation Field Projection: Twist and reform the inhabited area and its occupants around. *** Warping: Have an effect on everything in a way that it disrupts it. *** Reality Sundering: Rupture the very fabric of existence. *** Supernatural Manipulation: Will the laws of nature to whatever extent desired. *** Unnatural Presence: By simply existing one can adversely the surroundings * Underworld Manipulation - The user is able to control the underworld and everything within, including any creatures that may reside in it and even the souls within.